IBC-13 Program Schedule
Schedule : Monday-Friday : 4 am – TV Shop : 4:55 am – Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? ng Bayan (LIVE) : 8 am – : Science Kwela (in HD) (Mon, Wed & Fri) : Pamana (in HD) (Tue & Thurs) : 8:30 am – : Learn with English (in HD) (Mon, Wed and Fri) : Math Power (in HD) (Tue and Thurs) : 9 am – Morning Kris (in HD) : 10 am – Kapinoy Kiddie Cinema (in HD) : 11:30 am – Eh, Kasi Bata! (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – My Little Anghel (in HD) : 3:45 pm – High School Life (in HD) : 4:30 pm – TreseBella: Remember: War of the Son (in HD) : 5 pm – Wheel of Fortune (Philippine version) (in HD) : 5:30 pm – Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Philippine version) (in HD) : 6:30 pm – Express Balita (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (in HD) : 9:15 pm – Magic Kamison (in HD) : 10 pm – TreseBella: Despertar Contigo (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Showbiz Unlimited (LIVE) (in HD) : 11 pm – News Team 13 (LIVE) : 11:30 pm – : Mon: Mula sa Masa, Para sa Masa (in HD) : Tue: Forum ni Randy (in HD) : Wed: Kakampi Mo Ang Batas (in HD) : Thurs: Good Take (in HD) : Fri: Bitag: The New Generation (in HD) : 12:30 am to 2 am on Monday, Tuesday , Thursday & Friday and 12 mn to 2 am on Wednesday – TV Shop : Saturday : 4:30 am – El Shaddai : 6 am – What's Up Doc? (in HD) : 7 am – KapinoyLand (in HD) : 7:30 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) : 8 am – The Fairly OddParents (in HD) : 8:30 am – NBA (live via satellite) (in HD) : 10:30 am – Crayon Shin-chan (in HD) : 11 am – Kirarin Revolution (in HD) : 11:30 am – Gabay at Aksyon (in HD) : 12 nn – APO Tanghali Na! (LIVE) (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Iskool Bukol (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (in HD) : 9:30 pm – Maya Loves Sir Chief (in HD) : 10:15 pm – T.O.D.A.S. (in HD) : 11:15 pm – IBCinema (in HD) : 1 am to 2 am – TV Shop : Sunday : 4:30 am – Jesus Miracle Crusade : 6 am – Family TV Mass : 7 am – What's Up Doc? (in HD) : 8 am – Top 10 Best Movie Trailers of the Week (in HD) : 8:30 am – The Fairly OddParents (in HD) : 9 am – SpongeBob SquarePants (in HD) : 9:30 am – Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (in HD) : 10 am – Naruto Shippuden (in HD) : 10:30 am – Chinatown TV (in HD) : 11:30 am – Hey it's Fans Day! (LIVE) (in HD) : 2:15 pm – Star 13 Presents (in HD) : 3 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5 pm – Sports5 Center (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 5:15 pm – PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on TV5) : 7:15 pm – Express Balita Weekend (LIVE) : 7:45 pm – Vic & Leen (in HD) : 8:30 pm – Born to be a Superstar (in HD) : 9:30 pm – Dingdong n' Lani (in HD) : 10:30 pm – Sunday Sinemaks : 12:30 am to 2 am – El Shaddai Note: Plus with IBC NewsBreak every hour from 9 am, 10 am, 12 nn, 4 pm, 6 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm on Monday to Friday and 10 am, 3 pm and three times within PBA games on Saturday and Sunday. IBC also airs the special coverage from the government such as SONA, election from Hatol ng Bayan and many more from PTV-4. The NBA season also on IBC this October till June, while the WNBA season from June to October. Schedules vary according to the US schedule. Please check the weekly season. IBC also covers the sports coverage such as boxing matches from Manny Pacquiao and Nonito "The Filipino Flash" Donaire, Olympics and many more. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. See also *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Program Schedule